


The Devil Needs Some Heels.

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Fashion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Heichou is the boss of the famous fashion magazine, 'Heichou'. The problem is he needs a new assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Groaning at the sound of the alarm clock going off, the man sat up in bed; pulling the bedsheets around himself because fuck it was a cold December morning. Feeling the inside of his mouth was dryer than the fucking desert, Levi kicked the covers off and stood up, the cold air hitting his nude body immediately. 

“Fuck.” He straightened up a bit, walking over to the door of the room, grabbing a dressing gown off the hook to cover himself with something, at least. “Guess I have myself to blame, huh.” He muttered to himself quietly; it was far too early for any of this shit. He made his way back to the bed, tying the gown around himself on the way, before making his bed properly. He hated leaving a mess, fuck he hated that more than anything. Well maybe not anything, but it was still disgusting; which is probably why he preferred his apartment's décor to be a bit more, minimalistic. 

He glanced to the alarm clock yet again, although he knew the time anyway; it was the one he'd grown used to after all this time of waking up at the same goddamn hour. 05:37. Perhaps he should just consider selling this and moving somewhere closer to his job. That sounded nice. But it also sounded like a lot of unwanted effort that he didn't want to deal with. 

Levi Heichou wasn't your average 34 year old man; and his life hasn't been the easiest. Far from it to be exact. But right now the only thing on his mind was getting that fucking cup of coffee; because hell without that he didn't know how he was going to get through the day, especially considering the fact that he had some snotty ass brat to worry about today as well. His last assistant had to quit because guess who got knocked up and couldn't take to his every need whilst he was burning himself out in that stupid office. He shuddered even thinking about it; all the recruits had been male this time because fuck he was not going to have this happen twice. Or rather he was being biased and wouldn't employ any of the female applicants, but its not like he would tell them that. Or maybe he will if they're extra stuck up.

He groaned and turned to the en suite, grabbing a towel beforehand. Turning the shower tap on, he stepped into the ray of water, fuck it felt good. He felt the water hitting his tightened muscles, wetting his hair, and cleaning his filthy body after a night's worth of sleep. He grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some out onto his palm, bringing it up to his hair and lathering it against his scalp. Stepping back under the water, Levi rinsed his hair out completely, and grabbed the shower gel next to him, taking care of his body quickly. Once he'd finished with the morning shower, he turned it off and took a hold of the towel, running it at his hair first, before drying his body, and wrapping it around his waist. 

He stepped out the bathroom and made his sleepy way to the kitchen, turning the kettle on and waiting for the water in the kettle to boil, and during that time he reached out for a random cup. Its not like it mattered which one he grabbed; they were all the same anyway. Levi couldn't stand things looking untidy and that's what mismatched and cheap sets looked like. Cheap and untidy. He heard the click of the kettle, and after adding some instant coffee to the bottom of the cup, he poured the water in, leaving about a third of the cup empty. Sighing and leaving the scorching hot cup there on the counter, he sleepily made his way back over to the other side of the kitchen, to the built in fridge. He opened it without any force, and took one of the mineral water bottles out, before bringing it back over to his coffee, filling out the remaining empty space with the freezing cold water. It was easier this way and he could drink it quicker. Levi wasn't the type of man who actually had much patience believe it or not. 

Holding onto the cup, he sauntered over to the lounge, and sat down on the black couch, crossing a leg over the other and taking a long sip of the coffee. In a matter of moments, he finished it off and leant back over to the coffee table, reaching into the drawers, and pulling out a packet of cigarettes. He almost forgot and no one wanted to see Heichou in a mood for the lack of his morning cigarette or seven. 

He leant back a bit again, taking a long drag of it, letting the smoke build up before letting it all out of his mouth at once, the puff of smoke bringing a familiar and calming effect on the man. It let him think of the day ahead clearly and damn was he already dreading it. He not only had to deal with picking out a new assistant, but also had a meeting later on with the magazine committee and god he dreaded those. Mainly because of the fact that that situation forced him into contact with those idiots working for him. 

Oh well. He butted the cigarette out and stood back up again, stretching before taking a turn to his bedroom again. The interior carried the same theme throughout; simple, black and white, with some very selected colours around the place in a spot every so often. Levi walked into the bedroom and turned left again to the walk in closet because fuck he needed to get dressed; he couldn't exactly show up naked to his own fashion company, now could he? He slid the door to the right and stepped through, picking out some simple black boxers, a three piece grey suit as well as a shirt. Oh and lets not forget the pair of black socks and polished black shoes.

He carried himself out to his bedroom again, placing the neatly ironed clothes onto the bed, as he started getting dressed. Once that was done, he cursed; where the fuck did he leave his phone again. "Shit." He mumbled and looked around the room. Looks like its not here. Levi stepped out the room and walked back to the lounge, looking around before spotting it and picking the smartphone up quickly, 3 missed messages and 2 missed calls. Great. 

Thank god he didn't bother checking them; hell if the person who left them really wanted to get in touch they'd ring again.

 

Glancing to the time on his phone, Levi grabbed the suit jacket hanging off the chair and slipped it on, not bothering to do it up; before rushing out the door, picking up his keys off the hook on the way and gently closing and locking his apartment's door. 

The man walked to the end of the corridor, his shoes clicking along the hard floor leading up to the elevator. Levi 'tsk'd under his breath as he waited for the doors to open up; then again he could only blame himself for living on the 8th floor of a building- it did however mean he got a pretty good view of the city, not to mention the penthouse. And a pretty good balcony too. 

Once the elevator's doors opened, he stepped in, holding onto his shoulder bag just to make sure its there, fuck it did hold his Mac in there. And he needed that for today's meeting, he couldn't afford to lose it now. 

Reaching ground floor, Levi stepped out, the familiar clicking sound of his feet against the floors calmed him down a lot. He walked out the building after pressing the button to open the door and stepped out to get to his car. Once inside, he strapped himself in, and started the engine, swirling out of his reserved car park space and coming out straight onto the road. The car he drove wasn't the flashiest; he didn't like that believe it or not, but it was fairly new, a simple black Honda, that's all he needed. 

Within about 45 minutes he was standing at the door to his establishment and stepped through the automatic doors. As soon as he did, everyone seemed to trip over themselves and go out of their way to annoy him with a 'How're you today, Sir?' and 'How was your weekend, Sir?' God was he tired of these idiots. He whizzed past the reception desk, nodding at the smiling woman. Petra was a pretty good person he was glad to have her on his team, don't get him wrong- She could be annoying at times. Or well, anything could be so that's why he stayed away from anything and anyone at all cases other than meetings. Plus everyone made a fucking mess everywhere they went and that is actually disgusting. 

Two minutes later and he was sitting at his desk, pulling out his laptop and checking the emails he had when Petra walked back in, thankfully with a cup of hot coffee. "Just what I needed." He mumbled, but it was the truth; he needed that coffee, the last one he had was well over an hour ago. Taking a sip, Levi relaxed in his seat a little more, ignoring the email alert going off. 

Petra hovered over at the door for a while before her boss got tired of it and glanced over with a raised eyebrow. Figuring this was the easiest way to ask him, the blonde quickly asked "Sir, what time do you want the interviews to start?" Levi couldn't do more than give her a look of death; what did she think. When he looked to the clock on the wall, 09:44, and turned back to her he sighed. "What time did you tell them to arrive?" He raised an eyebrow; the interviews usually started at least after lunch. But oh well. Before she had a chance to answer he waved her off and sighed. "Just bring them in now. Better get this over with sooner than later."

God he hated meeting new potential employees more than anything. They were unpredictable and more often than not, ignorant of how things worked around here; they were like the staff here actually now that he thought about it- Only a lot more annoying.

He sipped his coffee for a while longer until he heard his office door closing again, and when he looked up, Petra had indeed gone. Thank god. 

Levi read through his emails for a while before he heard a small knock on his door, which only seemed to get louder as he ignored it longer. "Come in." He said a few moments later, when the noise started getting too loud to just ignore like that. The door opened silently, and a young man stepped through it. Not that it interested Levi much; who was simply ignoring the boy's existence, instead just drinking his coffee and clicking through his emails. Maybe if he willed it hard enough some fairy ass godmother or something would appear and he could just wish on that to sent him some stupid assistant instead of having to actually choose one from these hopeless idiots. 

After about 5 minutes of listening to the blonde boy yammering on about his qualifications, and how he always bought an issue of the magazine; Levi decided this guy, whoever he was- He didn't bother remembering his name- was being far too big of an ass kisser. He held his hand up, his index finger up in the air. "That's enough. Out." He flicked his hand towards the door. "If you get the job someone will contact you within the next three days." But that was hardly going to happen, only he kept that information to himself; he still had to look professional after all. 

God this was looking like a long day and it only just turned 10. Levi groaned and stood up off his chair, walking towards the door and opening it quickly, bumping into yet another person in the longass queue to be interviewed. This guy looked quite young, but quite messy too. "Move." He spoke quietly, he did have an image to upkeep but he also needed his coffee, so instead he just stepped out of the green-eyed boy's way and walked down the hall, completely blanking everyone who even attempted a conversation. 

Levi came back a few minutes later with a cup of coffee and a fresh pack of cigarettes in his hand, one lit in his mouth currently, and stepped back through the line, opening his office's door, leaving it open for the curious looking brunette, "Next." He spoke quickly, his voice a bit harsh, probably due to the years of smoking. Its not like he cared that much though so it didn't matter. He heard the man step in after him, so it wasn't that bad and his lips actually curled upwards a bit when he heard the door closing gently; this guy was already earning points. But when he turned back around to look at the man, his smirk had disappeared, replaced by the deathly glare as he leaned back on the desk, finishing the cigarette and butting it out on the ash tray. "Name?" 

"Eren Jaeger, Sir." The brunette answered quickly, and to the point; that's good, this guy didn't beat around the bush like the last one.

Eren Jaeger was pretty much everything you expect out of a 22 year old. Obnoxious, ambitious, and to top it off, a smart ass. He was interested in fashion, but not enough to want to work for the company; the real reason he was here was because his step sister, Mikasa, forced him to aim for a few better jobs than the coffee shop he currently worked at. And a coffee shop isn't what he should be throwing a college degree at.

So here he was, standing in front of the office as the first guy was interviewed, waiting. And waiting. Before the door opened and the guy walked out, soon followed by a short man, who he just had to bump into didn't he. God he hoped not all the employees here were like this asshole, whoever he was. And as if he didn't apologise or anything, just told him to move. But its not like Eren was in a position to argue. So he simply let it slide and sighed, going back to waiting when a couple of moments later the rude guy walked back over with a cigarette in his mouth and call him stupid but he was pretty sure that that goes against the regulations-

"Next." Eren blinked and mentally hit himself. That's why this guy was walking around with the arrogance of a fucking queen. He's the boss here afterall. "Name?" He heard the man speak up again after he walked in, and just stood there for a second before quickly answering. "Eren Jaeger, Sir."

Levi looked just about as interested as he always did, and sighed, "Hey brat, how about you take a fucking seat, or are you just going to dirty my carpet standing there." Eren quickly nodded and made his way over to the seat, sitting down opposite the raven haired man. His hair was so goddamn black, it almost seemed to have a blue tint to it. And those eyes, Eren swore he could actually feel the chill they gave off; but crap they were such a nice grey. Then there's the fact that this guy clearly kept himself looking good, he could see the defined muscles from underneath the suit jacket from here, but this guy seemed to pull off that 'thin but muscular' look pretty well-

"Are you done checking me out now, Jaeger?" A sharp comment came over from the grumpy boss, and Eren mentally cursed himself as he felt his cheeks heating up. "Yes, sir."

"Have you brought your CV, or were you too busy being an idiot to remember." Levi rose an eyebrow, after all he wasn't really expecting much from any of the potential employees, but come on if this kid forgot his papers for an interview-

Pulling out a plastic filing wallet with the papers in there out of his bag, he pushed them over the table. "Right here, Sir." He could have his dumb spells, but he's been getting ready for this interview for the last few days its not like he'd forget that. Levi took it into his hands and looked through it with the same bored expression on his face. Reading more into it helped him find out more, and hey what do you know this guy in front of him was a college graduate. "You studied the English language at college? Why?" He hated doing interviews, mainly because he actually had to pay attention to people and had to talk to people. Idiotic people like this guy here.

"Because I wanted to write, Sir." Well what else would he tell him; that he wanted to see the world? That he wanted to write for big newspapers with real issues? He couldn't do that. He crossed a leg over the other earning a peculiar look he couldn't figure out from the raven haired man. 

"And why are you here then, Jaeger. This is a position as my assistant, not a writer." He raised an eyebrow a bit, maybe this kid had something interesting to say, but then again who was he kidding. He looked like a lost kid in the massive company. But he didn't look that bad, kind of cute in that 'I lost my parents but please love me' way. He shrugged it off and looked back to the guy standing in front of him. "Jaeger? Are you even listening." God he was getting irritated, wasn't this guy going to speak up?

"Because we've all got to start out somewhere, Sir." Was the reply Eren finally managed to come up with. Because truth be told he couldn't just tell him his step sister forced him to come here, that wouldn't exactly get him a job now would it. And then again, he supposed that line wouldn't either.

Levi nodded and sighed, "That we do, kid, that we do." He flicked through it before placed the documents back down again. "Jaeger, what do you want out of this job. And are you good at running? Because if you get the job, you'll be going to the coffee shop a lot more than would be normal for an average person." He turned his attention back to the brunette sitting in the chair opposite. At least he looked small from this angle, he was glad he had his desk fitted this way at least he could ignore his natural disadvantage easily this way.

Eren blinked at the question, was this really how an interview was supposed to go? He was pretty sure you didn't ask questions about running on a professional- Oh who the fuck cares, he nodded to agree with the elder before he thought that he was retarded or something. "Yes, Sir. I can run pretty well." He paused and looked to the window overlooking the busy street before continuing, "And I'm not quite sure, but I'd just like a new start. That sounds about right." He really did want the job, even if he seemed not to. When he balanced everything out, this was a lot easier than a lot of jobs out there, and maybe he had a chance at getting it. The only thing putting him off was this man's attitude, hell he did his homework and checked the company and more specifically this guy out earlier before he even thought about setting off.

Nodding once more, Levi waved his hand towards the door. "Alright; if you get the job you'll be contacted in the next three days and if not, well then good luck doing whatever you wanna do, I don't care." That being said he looked through his emails and sighed, "Off you go, get the next guy to go in." 

This guy had to be joking- but Eren didn't want to have a smaller chance still and did just that, standing up and walking over to the door, opening it and letting the next guy in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating I've jut been doubting my fic abilities and stuff and there's so many great ereri fics and I just figured I might as well post this yeah c:

Eren had been nervous on the way to the interview, but as soon as it ended, he didn't really know what to think. Once he made his way out the building, he just stood there, leaning against a wall for a few moments before shrugging whatever was on his mind off and starting to walk again.

The man made his way down the high street, looking at shop windows; he loved looking at displays. He wasn't sure why, it always made him relax a bit. He always wondered how the hell people who worked in the shop had the patience for some of the more elaborate ones. The brunette stood at the door of a bakery and came in, as the door opened the bell went off alerting the man behind the counter of the youth. Eren didn't waste time and just walked right up, looking down at the different baked goods before deciding on some simple muffins. "Two blueberry muffins-" He paused, "Actually, make that one blueberry one and one chocolate, thanks." The man nodded and passed the muffins over the counter, as Eren paid for them. 

Truth be told he considered just buying one for himself, but decided that heck since he failed that interview so bad, he might as well treat himself. 

About 30 minutes later, and Eren threw himself onto his couch, head on one arm rest and his feet on the other end. He reached over for his laptop from the coffee table, and switched it on but didn't log in just yet; he was tired and needed something to freshen him up, but at the same time he didn't feel like doing anything. "Ugh." He sighed and rolled off the couch, grunting when he hit the floor. 

Sitting back up, Eren pulled his hair back, before stretching and sighing a bit. He stood up and headed over to the kitchen, or more to the point- the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of coke and was back on the couch within a moment. This time though, he was sitting up properly, unscrewing the bottle cap carefully so that he wont end up spilling the coke on the floor. Once he finished his battle with the bottle, he took a swig at it, pulling back a few moments later, to find a half drunk bottle. He really liked sugary drinks, and for some reason he just didn't like the more bitter ones like beer. It just tasted like piss to him, not that he ever drunk any but he imagined it'd taste like that. 

Eren finally leaned over to type his password into the computer and waited a few seconds for all his programs to open up, during that time he already had to readjust himself and pulled the laptop onto his lap. Skype popped up and he was glad to find that his foster sister was online. Sure he knew that there was no point in keeping in contact, but he loved her a lot, and knew that he couldn't do it, even though she had moved away a few states over and now had a boyfriend apparantely, which was all good news, he supposed. 

He spoke to Mikasa for a good 20 minutes, telling her all about his last few days and about the interview today and the like, as well as listened to what happened to her. But soon after she had to disappear, her boyfriend was over and well, Eren didn't want to be a pain so he just told her that its alright and that he'll speak to her soon. However one thing he made sure to avoid was talking about the man whom interviewed him, and those piercing grey eyes; and the way his hair seemed to frame his face just right and-

No.

He made sure not to think about that- for one he had virtually no chance of actually getting the job and two; even if he somehow managed it by the skin of his teeth, he had to keep in mind that Mr. Heichou was his boss. So nothing would happen there, anyway. Especially since he didn't really want any relationships after his last one; ugh what a nightmare. 

Trying to get the somewhat weird day out of his head; and the thought of his ex, Eren switched the TV on, tuning into the news. Apparently some company or other was out of business, but its not like he cared, it was some stupid highstreet fashion retail chain, probably aimed at teenage girls from the looks of the logo. He turned to the laptop again, and opened up the familiar word file; the empty word file. Sometimes he would stare at it for hours, not knowing what to write; and others he gave up within the first few minutes. Today was one of the other days.

With a shrug, Eren finally got off his ass, the television still playing as he decided it was time for a change of clothes; he couldn't deal with this suit any longer. Now don't get that wrong, suits are great, and they look really nice and the man really enjoyed them- Its just that being stuck in one all day was a bit different to his usual appearance. A casual pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved top always worked for him, so he didn't see a reason to walk around his apartment dressed up like that. 

But then came another problem; changing into a different set of clothes in a day just seemed like a waste. And there's the fact that that action required effort. In the end, Eren just took his clothes off and put the heating up, walking around in his underwear. Its not exactly like anyone was going to visit him anyway.

And that's how the rest of his day was spent; lying around, taking turns from the internet, shows and of course, junk food. Sometimes, he could be caught multi tasking all three. 

 

 

The following morning, Eren sleepily dragged himself to the shower; he figured he shouldn't show up at the coffeeshop with the stench of a skunk. That probably wouldn't be good for the customers. But its not exactly his fault he fell asleep-

Alright it was, but that's beside the point. After the shower, Eren quickly pulled on a pair of simple black skinny jeans and his work shirt; he never bothered with the actual trousers, and the couple running the small coffeeshop didn't seem to mind it, so he figured out it was okay. He slipped on some black socks and some black shoes; that much he was going to respect; the uniform was supposed to be simple, black with a white shirt. He buttoned it up and picked up his jacket, which he was pretty pleased with, considering he found it second hand and cherished it to bits. Its not everyday that you find such a nice and warm jacket, afterall. 

Just as he was about to leave for work, he stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. "...I forgot breakfast, again." He mumbled and quickly made it back to the kitchen, grabbing some bread ad shoving it into the toaster. A minute passed, then the next and as always, the toaster scared the living hell out of him, causing him to jump up, before grabbing it and spreading some butter on it. He devoured the thing as though his life depended on it; even though he knew that he wasn't hungry in the mornings, he still had to eat- 'A breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Eren.' That's what his mother always told him, or at least it was what she always told him until she passed away. 

He zoned out again, and when he slipped his phone out of his pocket he all but screamed. "Shit!" He was late for work. Not what he needed right now; at all. He had already taken the day off yesterday for the interview, but if he was going to be late this morning- Nothing he can do about that niw, he guessed. 

Eren arrived at the café about 15 minutes later; 10 minutes late. After being snapped at for a good 5 minutes, the rest of the day went pretty slow. The customers flooded in and out, constant orders he had to help fill; and once again he was left thinking about what his mother had told him when he told her he wanted to be a writer 'You'll be the best there is, I know it.' he smiled to himself, and only came back when he realised someone was snapping their fingers in front of him. "I'd like a large cappuccino, when you're done gazing off." Eren glanced at the rude customer briefly, but other than that he didn't really mind. Some customers were nice, and some, well some were like this lady right here. Nontheless, he held his opinions to himself, and just nodded, "Chocolate on top?" The woman shook her head, "Staying in or taking out?" The standard question that by this point, the brunette was so sick of it he wanted to puke right there and then. "Taking out." With that he nodded, turning around to the coffee machiene and handing her the cup once he finished. "2 dollars 85 cents." Once he was handed the money he just looked around the café in boredom with a simple "Enjoy your day."

 

 

By the time he got home again, Eren wanted nothing more than to sleep in a comfortable bed instead of the couch, and without further ado, he collapsed in bed, still wearing his work clothes and fell asleep within seconds of actually hitting the mattress. 

The next day went slow; it was a Sunday, and he always had Sundays off, as well as the Monday and Tuesday following. Hell he knew he didn't have the 'normal' weekend, but he quite liked this still. It gave him some free time. And back when his friends were still around here, he usually spent it with them. unfortunately, all his college friends got offered jobs and the like outside the state, so there wasn't a chance to see them. It made him a little bit sad, and to be honest lonely. He found it really hard to make friends, his anger issues didn't help the case. But he figured that sooner or later, he'd find someone. Or he really hoped he would.

 

Not to his surprise, he woke up several hours later, at around 3 am to be precise. He couldn't sleep well often, but when he did sleep he was pretty sure a bomb could go off next door and he wouldn't bat an eyelid. He lay in bed for what he figured out was an hour, but was too lazy to check his phone again which he had previously thrown across the room.

Finally he figured he might as well drag his ass over for a shower; because hey, he stunk and he knew it. Stripping the dirty t-shirt off in the hallway on his way to the bathroom, he simply let go of it and let it lay there; after all he'd pick it up eventually. 

After his 5 minute cold shower, he preferred them most of the time; they helped him wake up better, the brunet grabbed some boxers out of his room and threw them on only to hear his stomach rumbling. Fuck. He made his way over to the kitchen and lazily looked through his fridge. It wasn't empty, per say, but it didn't have anything, well, edible. About 4 minutes later he gave up and picked a pack of instant noodles out of one of the cupboards, and put the kettle on to boil. 

Now sat down with his hot noodles at the coffee table, Eren switched the television on, but much to his disappointment, aside from the news channel, only children's programs ran at 6 am. Actually now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Spongebob in a while-

And that's how half his day was spent, rewatching children's shows and once they stopped running, he switched to his laptop and plugged that into the tv, finding a website for reruns of 90s cartoons. Perfect. Midday, and his stomach was giving him hell again, so he decided to pause the current show, Johnny Bravo, figuring that if he wanted food; he'd probabl have to get dressed. And that's exactly what he did, before rushing out of the apartment and hopping down flights of stairs. 

Fastfood was the best way to go for lunch, so he just bought himself a burger and fries, alongside a large coke, and made his way back. Damn he was starving, and as soon as he got back to his apartment, he threw himself on the couch once more, all but devouring the greasy junk food. Tch. So much for being a legal adult, huh. 'God what the hell am I doing with my life; I'm 22, work in a café, and I'm streaming full seasons of cartoons'. He quickly shook his head of the thoughts and went back to watching the blond idiot trying to deal with his 'love life'. It was pretty entertaining to say the least, but still. 

He gave out a loud screech when he heard his phone's ringtone. Who on earth was calling him? Mikasa? Can't be. She never calls before at least 3pm. Or-

No he didn't really know anyone other than his friend, Armin, from the café, he worked part time because he was at the University in town. So who the hell could this be? 

Picking up the phone, he noticed that it was a withheld number so he decided on answering quickly and held it to his ear, "Hello, Eren Jeager speaking." 

"Good afternoon, this is Petra Rall from Heichou?" Eren frowned a bit before realising what was happening. Did he get the job!? "...Hello, Mr. Jeager, are you there?"

He cleared his throat and nodded, then realised the woman couldn't see it, "Yes, sorry, I'm here." And you couldn't believe the grin that graced his features once he heard what the woman had to say next. "I'm calling to inform you that you got the job, and would like to know when you can start."

"Whenever you need me," He answered quickly before pausing and continuing, "Actually I think I should let my current work know first, so probably next week?"

There was a few moments of silence on the other line, he could however hear the sound of a keyboard typing. "Alright, would Monday next week work with you, Eren?" Petra held the phone between her shoulder and ear, as she continued typing up the information. "..Eren?"

"Sorry, I got distracted!" He mentally slapped himself, this isn't the impression he wanted to make, "Yes, that should be fine, I'll ring up in case anything goes wrong." He nodded, his gaze flicking towards the tv screen displaying a Tom & Jerry episode playing.

"-you there." He panicked for a second, not having heard that, "Sorry what?"

He heard a laugh on the other end, "I said that you'll have to pay more attention when you're working for Mr.Heichou. And that I'll see you on Monday."

"Oh, okay, thank you!" After a few more brief exchanges, Petra hung up and Eren just fell back on the old worn out couch. Wow.

 

"I got the job." He mused over it for a while, before deciding that he should probably let his work place know. Crap, would they let him out with a week's notice? "Damn."


	3. Chapter 3

As it was; apparently he had been 'stupid', and 'inconsiderate', because now the café had to look for a new employee. Eren apologised, of course, what else was he supposed to say? 'Sorry I got a better job and didn't want to waste my life away making coffee?' Then again, now that he thought about it; it seemed as though he'll be doing the exact same thing now to a certain extent at least. He'd be making coffee for Levi, as well as plan the older man's life out for him, or that's what he got from the last phone call with Petra, there had been a few, mostly about whether he talked to his current employers.

To cut the story short, eventually the café owners agreed on him leaving early and actually now that he looked back on it, they looked a bit sad? Maybe it was becasue over the last 2 years they actually grew attatcched, he wasn't sure. Either way, he made a note to visit them every sooften, maybe stop for a bit longer for some coffee. He wasn't exactly sure.

Right now what was on Eren's mind was the fact that the other employees decided to throw him a 'leaver's party' which apparently, as Eren looked around the busy and alcohol filled room, meant that everyone was going to get shit faced and whine at him for leaving them. 

"I can't believe you're leaving, but seriously keep in touch, 'kay?" Some random girl who was recently employed slurred the words, he wasn't even sure of her name, let alone cared to keep in touch. He nodded though, as he gripped onto the bottle of beer tighter. He didn't want to get drunk tonight, but he didn't want to take care of drunks like this girl here either. That was a tricky situation enough, if it wasn't for the fact that he felt a vibration in his pocket. Frowning, he tok the phone out and quickly checked the caller ID, sighing when he realised it was a private number. Eren quickly stood up, and walked away from the woman, telling her he'll be back soon; really he needed to get away from her, but also the room because the music was pretty loud. In the end he ran out of the building, sighing when he checked the phone again, and noticed he took too long. The caller had given up. Oh well at least he got away from the noise, right-

That was when the phone buzzed again, which was curious, he didn't think he had it on siilent, but oh well he must have turned it off at some point. either way, Eren picked up after a few rings. "Hello? Eren Jeager speaking."

"I know that, you useless brat." The voice was deep and sounded as though the man speaking smoke way too many cigarettes, and the brunet pouted a bit at the actual words, before his brain pieced the two together. 

"Oh?" 'What a lame response.' He thought to himself, and he wasn't one hundred percent sure that this was Mr.Heichou anyway. "Who is this?" He needed to make sure he was correct, and it was pretty much confirmed by the elder's response.

"Jaeger, you that dumb or are you just putting on a show?" This time the reply was quicker, and held an almost venemous tone- A tone Eren chose to ignore. "It's Levi." Ah.

"Shi-" Ere stopped himself, and shook his head, "Is there something you need, sir?" He was pretty sure he didn't start work until Monday. Right?

"Yes; well done. You cracked the code. I called you because I wanted a polite chit chat and some cake. That's exactly it." Okay so maybe Eren had asked a dumb question, but the fact that he didn't start work till Monday was still ringing clearly through his head.

"Sorry, sir, but I don't start work till Monday, so I figured-"

"And that's exactly why I was hesitant to employ you. Now listen up Jaeger." Levi gripped the phone a bit tighter, and Eren could hear someone talking in the background, but he really didn't care that much; he was missing his own party for this. 'Even if I don't want to be there.' He added silently. But before he could even finish that thought, Levi was talking again. "You're to report to my desk at 7 o'clock. Yes, there was a change of your schedule. You're gonna have to deal with that if you want to keep your job. Clear? Good. Also make sure you actually dress correctly and don't look like someone who's mother picked out an ill fitting suit, because that's trashy as fuck." A pause, "Just don't make an idiot of yourself. I'm not someone with a lot of patience and you're gonna do as I fucking say, I don't care if its 7am or 7pm or 3 in the fucking morning. You do as you're told. Understood?" Although the speech ended up with a question, Eren was pretty sure he wasn't asking, but more commanding.

'Oh god what have I gotten myself into.' He thought to himself and gulped down the line. He wasn't exactly thinking straight right now, and although he wasn't off his face, he was pretty tipsy, but knew that if he screwed up now, he'd not only be jobless, but jobless. Wait, that soudned better in his head. With a nod, Eren stayed silent, before realising he was on the phone and Levi couldn't actually see him. "Yes, sir."

"And one more thing, Jaeger." At this point, Eren wasn't really that bothered, he was freaking out at being awake at such a stupid hour- and oh god finding a new suit, that'd probably cost a lot as well. And his money situation wasn't great, but it was enough since he had some in the bank saved up, so he could afford a professional suit fitted, he still had two days to go right, it was only Friday. Or was it Saturday already? He wasn't sure, probably though. "Make sure you don't fuck up." With that being said the line went dead, leaving a very confused Eren.

"What just happened?" He didn't really understand anything going on, so he merely walked back to the party and decided to enjoy himself, for the last time ever, probably anyway if his boss was this cranky all the time. Maybe he stayed quiet a lot, then he could actually get a good look at his gorgeous face and his sharp nose and those thin lips and-

Eren felt his cheeks heat up and shook his head, focusing back on the party; this was probably the alcohol's fault anyway. That's why he was thinking about weird things to do with his boss. It had to be, afterall why the hell else would he be thinking about what a great face his new boss had? 

 

 

 

The following morning, Eren woke up with a killer headache. It wasn't even a hangover, he didn't drink enough, but he did hav e a pretty nasty case of a back pain; that's what sleeping on an arm chair gets you. 'Note to self, Eren; don't sleep on Connie's arm chair. Ever.' And then he saw someone coming back from the toilet. "Look who's finally up." The girl from last night grinned- and Eren was very confused, again. 

Just what time was it exactly for him to recieve that sort of reaction? He glanced to the clock and his face paled a bit more still. "Shit." Great he had slept until 2pm. How the hell he managed that, he wasn't exactly sure.

 

After leaving in a hurry and goign straight to one of the better suit stores in the city, Eren finally returned home, after instructions to pick up the suit later tomorrow. He lazily made his way to the kitchen and made himself some instant noodles, because hey he was lazy and didn;t feel like making an even bigger mess of the small kitchen living area. Which had already been a tip, after all he spent about 60 percent of the time free from the café here watching cartoons and eating junk food; the other 40 was spent sleeping. 

And that's just what he did this time also, he ate his noodles, left the bowl on the small coffee table and laid back on the couch, watching some children's show or other, he couldn't remember this one's name, but it was weird as fuck from what he could tell, about a purple dog? And it was in a desert and damn he was confused. And not to his surprise, he had a nightmare about living in such a place with a dog and it creeped him out enough that he actually woke up about 3 hours later, but only noting it was about 2 am on a Sunday, after about half an hour of lying about looking at the ceiling, he finally fell back asleep. And woke up at 10. 

 

Eren went over to pick up his suit at 12 with a smile on his face. He thought he chose something nice, it was a simple black suit, but it just looked nice; and he figured it'd go with pretty much anything. He had a pair of black formal shoes lying around the apartment somewhere, he remembered, and decided against buying the ones to go with the suit; they were expensive, damn it! 

And that's another thing Eren was looking forward to, he wouldn't feel like an idiot for not having cash to spend around, although he did, he preffered to keep it in a saving's accoutn because 'you never know'. He was really excited for this job, actually. If he managed to keep it, from what Petra said, most people quit about 2 weeks in except for the last woman, who fell pregnant and Levi grew impatient and fired her. He was really fired up for this job, determined to do better than the others' had. Plus he would be earning more than he ever hoped to, so that's another thing to be greatful for.

 

 

 

And so the alarm clock beeped loudly at 6 am, letting Eren know that he needed to be up pretty soon. "Alright, alright." He mumbled to himself, hitting the snooze button. 'Just 5 more minutes.'

As it turns out that 5 minutes turned into half an hour and he had to all btu run out the apartment, pulling on clothes as he ran around, grabbign the keys and flying down the stairs. He couldn't be late- he just couldn't!

 

And thankfully, he arrived at the main doors to the company at 6:58 am, just before he was supposed to be in, he stepped forward and frowned when the door didn't open. It was automatic, right?

The brunet tried and tried again, before giving up. Had this been a joke played on him? If so, he could understand why the others quit so early, he just hoped that Levi wouldn't string him along like this. 

Sighing, Eren walked over to a nearby bench, facing the busy road, and closed his eyes. 'I could have managed 5 more minutes of sleep.' He complained to himself, but kept it to just that- himself. That's when he felt the phone go off in his pocket again, he groaned and picked it up, seeing the fact that its a private ID, he knew it was Levi. He was probably having a right laugh at him right now.

"What is it?" He almost snapped at the phone, annoyed. He didn't want to get into hsi boss' bad books, but come on this was a dick move, if he ever saw one.

Silence reached his question, and for a few seconds, Eren thought that Levi cut off again, but after quickly tapping the screen, he noticed that the phone was still going. Strange. After a few more seconds, Levi spoke up again, with a bored sigh. "Where the hell are you?"

Gritting his teeth, Eren clenched the phone at his ear tighter, as if Levi had the temper to actually ask him that. Only an asshole would do that, knowing exactly where he was. "Outside, sir. The door's locked."

"The door isn't locked-" Levi frowned a bit, and groaned, "Did you use the public door? Then of course its locked, you idiot. Go around the back, you're not a fucking customer."

Oh. So maybe Levi wasn't just being an asshole- but he still didn't tell him that earlier, did that mean he was one then? "How was I supposed to know that?" He mumbled into the phone, standing up and walking towards the back of the building. 

"Just hurry the fuck up, Jaeger. I need to let you know the basics, so you don't fuck up too much."  
"Yes, sir." And with that, yet again, Levi cut off the line, as Eren yanked the back door open and started to walk up the stairs when he noted that the lift was broken. 'Fan-fucking-tastic.' He then remembered that Levi's office was all the way on top floor. ' _Great_.'


End file.
